kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Color Blind
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Fiji - Grace Plot It is about time for Kat’s eye doctor appointment again! Grace comes to wake Kat up because today, an appointment for the eye doctor was scheduled. Kat then gets ready to go and tells Kenny that she will be going to the eye doctor. Kenny gotten curious all of a sudden and wanted to come. His sister, Fiji tried to stop him, but Kenny and Kat already ran out the door, so she ''had to be in the mess, too. Fiji sighs and runs after them. Then the next few minutes later, they reached the eye doctor. Kat was curious and wanted to give Kenny and Fiji an appointment too. She thought and thought, and then decided she would take that idea and make it into reality. Then, when she reached the desk, the woman asked who would be getting the appointment today. Kat said she, Kenny, and Fiji would. Kenny and Fiji gasped. Little did they know, they would be in the appointment too. Then the lady writes down their names as Kat told her. Then she tells Kat and the twins to wait in the waiting area. Minutes later, Kat was called up. The doctor asked a lot of things about Kat’s eyesight, how good she could see, and how well she can focus. Then she did a test or two on her. She passes both tests. Then Kenny and Fiji were taken by separate doctors. The doctor that had taken Kenny then asked if his eyesight was still in tact. Kenny said yes, and then tells him that all sharks have superior vision skills. The man agrees and decides to do a quick test just in case. He tested both his right and left eye, and after looking at some images and letters, came a breakthrough: the doctor put a apple on a table, and the doctor asked what color said apple was. Kenny stood silent and said it seemed gray. The doctor got confused and checked his eyes once again. The doctor then found that Kenny had about only one photoreceptor in his eyes. Humans have quite a bit of photoreceptors, but sharks only have as little as just one photoreceptor, which made Kenny see no colors. Therefore, the doctor concluded that Kenny was “color-blind”, and failed to notice that the color of the apple was red. Fiji, on the other hand, was experiencing the same problem. Even though she was a rare shark species, she still had about only one photoreceptor. Kat was given the same apple test, and she was the only one out of the three who passed. Then, the three were extracted from the eye doctors they were with. Kat then asks them how the eye exam went. She then said she passed all of hers. Kenny and Fiji said they passed all but one exam, and that was the color vision exam. Kenny explains that there was an apple, and he had to say what color it was. He said it was gray, but the doctor told him he was “color-blind”. Fiji agrees with him and said that she experienced the same thing. Kat then says that most sharks in the world, like tiger sharks for example, were one of the majority of sharks that were color-blind. That is why they cannot see colors like she can. Kat then tells them to look on the bright side, and tells them at least they were not ''really blind. The twins agrees and the episode ends with everyone laughing.